Don't You Know? It's You
by rissaleigh49
Summary: A series of one shots, coming from prompts I have been sent on tumblr (Rated M if I ever get smut prompts, but those will be labeled in bold in an author's note at the beginning of the chapter just in case)
1. Killian discovers Sour Candy and Doritos

Emma pushed the carriage down the snack aisle of the grocery store, her beloved pirate trailing close behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Killian? Because I can always send him to stay at Regina's –" Hook cut her off with a kiss.

"Aye love. I can handle the boy. He wants to show me what those moving pictures on the magic box are, and introduce me to the foods of your realm. It'll be fine. You deserve to have some fun with your friends,"

Emma nodded, though she was still wary. It was her first night out with Ruby and Mary Margaret since she, Killian, and Henry had moved into their cottage by the beach. It wasn't that she didn't trust Killian to take care of Henry (because she did, unwaveringly) but she didn't trust what a thirteen year old Henry cold convince Killian of doing. Instead of voicing this however, she simply asked "Where's the list Henry made of snacks?"

Killian pulled it out of the pocket of his leather jacket. "Here you are love,"

Emma startled to chuckle at the list.

_Coke_

_Popcorn (butter lover's)_

_Doritios (flaming hot or spicy nacho)_

_Sour Patch Kids_

_Ice cream (cherry vanilla or rocky road)_

_Hot coco_

_Marshmallows_

"Is there something wrong?" Killian asked, his brow furrowing in confusion,

"No, nothing. You boys are going to have tonight,"

"Bloody hell lad! What is this?" Hook exclaimed, spitting out the sour candy he had just put in his mouth. "Are you trying to poison me?"

Henry chuckled. "No! Its sour, and it tastes good. I don't know I like them," he said, taking a handful for himself and popping them all in his mouth.

Killian shuddered. "I'm going to attribute that to your youth. Hand me those chip things you wanted me to try," he said, reaching his hand out for the bag. Henry handed it to him with a smirk.

"Careful Killian, you might not like those either,"

Killian just raised his eyebrow, eating a chip with his eye locked on Henry. After tasting it, he just shrugged, settling into the couch with the bag at his hip.

"Really? Those don't bother you at all?" Henry said incredulously. "I can't even eat a lot of them at once,"

"I lived on a pirate ship for hundreds of years, lad. You get used to spices fairly quickly when you're trying to cover the taste of rancid meat,"

"Ew," Henry said, making a face. "Why would you even bother eating it then?"

"Because it's better than starving to death on the sea," he answered, scooting over. "Now come on, and show me about this magic box,"


	2. Killian Carries Liam in a Baby Carrier

"Why yes Liam, we are going to see your mum! We're going to bring her lunch at work and then we'll go get Henry from school and maybe then we'll go out on the boat," he murmured to the bouncing six month old strapped to his chest. He found that his son was much less fussy when he was talking to him.

Killian picked up Emma's lunch from Granny's, ignoring Ruby's teasing smirk at the baby pouch he was currently donning. With a curt nod he made his way to the sheriff's station.

Once there, he handed the paper bag to his beloved Swan, dropping a kiss to her lips.

"And how are my boys today?" she asked, grinning up at him as she stroked a finger along Liam's chubby baby leg.

"Just fine I think love. We had our lunch before coming to see you, though I think Liam might have missed his mum a little bit this morning," he said, leaning back in the chair on the other side of her desk.

Emma raised an eyebrow as she took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. "Liam missed me, or you missed me?"

Killian was looking down, making faces at his son. "Ah… maybe a little bit of both," he admitted, still making silly faces for the baby.

With a laugh, Emma got up and sat in the chair next to him, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. As she gazed lovingly at their son, she whispered. "That's okay. I missed you guys too,"


	3. Colicky Baby

Emma woke up to the sound of little screams coming from down the hall of their small seaside cottage. She rolled over with a groan – their baby girl Evelyn was colicky, and though she would have loved to blame that on Killian's side of the family, a very smug Regina informed them that Henry was also colicky as a baby. Killian had teased her about it relentlessly, but he still tried to get up with the baby more times than not. It wasn't his fault his daughter had a set of lungs on her.

On second thought, she thought it probably was. After all, he certainly was the one who did more screaming in their relationship.

With a sigh, she lifted herself off the bed and made her way to the nursery. She stood in the door way and tilted her head to the side, a little perplexed.

There stood Killian, his shirt and Evelyn's pajamas draped on the changing table, him clutching their naked (save her diaper) baby and humming as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Is there a reason why you have stripped yourself and our new born child?"

"She wouldn't stop crying –"

"She's colicky Killian, that means she cries inconsolably," she cut him off. "You're supposed to swaddle her, remember? Granny showed us how a few days ago,"

Killian gave her an exasperated look. "The swaddling didn't work Swan. As I was trying to say, she wouldn't stop, and I remember reading in one of your magazines that babies take comfort in skin to skin contact," he rubbed his hand over her back as her cries died down to whimpers. "As it seems, it was right,"

"You read my parenting magazines?"

"Aye. Am I not a parent too?"

She laughed a little. "No, no you are. Just… they're usually written for mothers. I found it funny. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you,"

Killian laughed softly, not wanting to disturb the baby. "Yes you did love. Don't worry, I'm not offended," he walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you regardless,"

Emma hummed against his lips, turning to leave. "Don't forget to come back to bed when she's asleep," she murmured, kissing Evelyn's nose as the baby girl stared at her with eye blue as the ocean.

The next morning, Emma woke to an empty bed. She found Killian asleep in the rocker, Evelyn asleep on his chest.


	4. The Nightmare (Lieutenant Duckling)

"_I won't let you hurt her! You can never succeed Dark One,"_

"_Oh really? And why is that Lieutenant?"_

"_Because Emma has found her true love,"_

_The imp stopped, a serious look coming over his previously jovial face. "Oh? And how would a lowly body guard know anything about that?" he narrowed his eye, waving his hands to tighten the magical binds that bound Killian to the wall._

"_Because it's me,"_

_The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, reached into Killian's chest and ripped out his glowing, beating red heart. "Well then dearie, I guess I have to make sure twue love's kiss isn't an option when I try to get rid of the fair princess,"_

"_No!"_

Killian shot up out of his slumber in a cold sweat, his heart still beating erratically from his nightmare. He placed his hand over his heart, feeling it beneath his fingers. Still there.

Not so much a nightmare actually. More of a memory.

It had happened quickly. Emma had found her true love, in the unlikely face of Killian Jones, royal naval lieutenant. In an attempt to keep it a secret from the Dark One so that he would not attempt to separate them, they had pretended that he had been assigned to her personal guard. However, a royal wedding is hard to keep secret, especially when it was the wedding of the savior.

They weren't to be married for another few months, Killian still having to finish his last assignment with the navy before resigning to palace life. He was really only in the castle to say goodbye to Emma, but then again, so was Rumpelstiltskin.

He had ripped out his heart, almost crushed it, when Emma came running in, his brother Liam behind her.

It was her he called out for, not his death. _No, you can't be hurt_. He thought. _No, you can't die too_.

She had defeated him, as she was always meant to of course. That didn't stop the nightmares though, the fear that he had almost lost her.

The fear that he had almost failed her.

Though the memory had passed, the lingering anxiety that sat in the bit of his stomach remained. With his breathing in order, he made his way quickly to her apartments. He just had to be sure. Just had to check that she was alright.

He knocked on the door hesitantly, not wanting to wake her parents. It would be bad form to be caught here now.

"Killian?" she mumbled sleeping as she opened the door. "You know it's bad luck to see me the night before – oh!"

It had taken a moment, when he first saw her. His breath had been taken away by her beauty, even freshly roused from bed. And when the relief had sunk in, that she was alright, he pulled her to him tightly, nuzzling his face in her hair. He kissed the side of her head, squeezing his eyes shut against the sudden wave of emotion, though a few tears slipped out regardless.

"The nightmare again?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry love. I don't mean to wake you every night,"

"Don't be sorry. I always answer, don't I?"

"Aye, you do," he pulled back, cupping her cheek gently. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, humming lowly.

Killian leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you darling. I apologize for interrupting you slumber.

Emma sighed, and smiled at him. "It's fine. Tomorrow night will be better, when you don't have to leave your room to see if I'm alright," she stroked her fingers through his scruff. "I'll be right there,"

"I think tomorrow will be better for other reasons as well love," he teased, winking at her.

She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes. "There's my sailor. Now, go get some sleep. I don't want you looking anything less than magnificent for our wedding tomorrow,"

Killian chuckled, stepping away from her slightly. "As you wish,"


End file.
